


Saving all my summers for you

by Madame_Klancealot



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble, Ficlet, Fluff and Angst, Growing Up Together, Love, M/M, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 14:05:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18095768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madame_Klancealot/pseuds/Madame_Klancealot
Summary: Keith and Lance meet every three years at the big, white house during summer vacation.





	Saving all my summers for you

**Author's Note:**

> This came to mind when I listened to the lyrics to "Froot" By MARINA
> 
> I wanted to keep it short and sweet.

_Age 5_

 

_That summer,_ Keith’s mother brought him to a big, white house. What he didn’t know was that there was another lady there and she had a little boy who looked the same age as him.

 

Curiously, Keith tried to study the boy while cowering behind his mother’s leg.

 

"Come on, Keith. Lance doesn’t bite." His mother laughed, dragging him off her leg. 

 

The boy his age smiled brightly, one of his front teeth missing. "Hi, I’m Lance." The little boy said, holding out a doll to give to Keith. 

 

Keith eyed the doll, a hand making its way to it. He eyed the boy who was still smiling. "He’s called Mothman! You can borrow him." Lance said happily. 

 

Keith smiled with all of his teeth. "Thanks!"

 

_Age 8_

 

_That summer,_ there were a lot of people staying at the big, white house. Keith and Lance decided to find a secret hiding place. 

 

Keith held his Mothman doll tightly when Lance wanted to swing from a tree outside. 

 

"Careful, Lance! That looks too high." Keith yelled from the ground.

 

"Nothing’s too high for the mighty, Lancey Lance! Watch this, Keith!" Lance yelled from the top of the tree branch, gripping tightly to the rope tied to it. 

 

That was the summer Lance broke his arm, and Keith said I told you so. 

 

_Age 11_

 

_That summer,_ Keith and Lance went back to their secret hiding place. Mothman went with them. 

It was Lance’s idea to bring something special with them and make time capsule with their most precious things to dig up in the future. 

 

Keith liked the idea, grabbing his precious doll. Lance brought a blue lion bear Keith brought him from home. 

 

"There we go." Lance clapped his hands of the muddy dirt, his eyes moving to Keith’s face. He furrowed his thin brows at him making a curious look. 

 

"What is it?" Keith mirrored his stare. 

 

"Nothing, just your hair. You should let it grow out, makes you look like a motorcycle dude. My Papa calls it a Mullet." Lance smiled brightly, blinding Keith. 

 

"Okay. I like the color of your eyes. They look like the ocean." Keith smiled back. 

 

Lance blushed at Keith’s sudden comment. "Shut up, Mullet." He laughed, throwing dirt at him. 

 

_Age 14_

 

_That summer,_ Keith had his first kiss. He knew he would meet Lance again this year, as they met every three years at the big, white house. 

 

This year, Lance looked different. Keith remembered he said he liked the color of Lance’s eyes, and that was all he could think about since they were eleven. 

 

Keith remembered Lance being shorter than him, having pudgy cheeks, and still missing a couple baby teeth. But when he met Lance that summer, he felt his whole face warm. Lance had grown taller than Keith, his cheeks had grown into his face and his smile glittered white and bright, blinding Keith. 

 

That night at the big, white house in their room, Keith sat closer to Lance than usual. "Sup, Mullet?" Lance had asked, reading a comic book. 

 

Keith said nothing, looking embarrassed. Instead, he leaned into the tan boy putting his lips against his. A stare of shock found the tan boy, scaring Keith, but two seconds later his lips found their way back. Keith felt his whole body warm, a smile tugging gently into the tan boy's mouth. 

 

_Age 17_

 

_That summer,_ Keith and Lance snuck out on a joyride, staying out late. Lance was a daredevil on the road, risking their lives. Keith was terrified but loved the feeling. He knew he loved something else, and wanted to let him know. 

 

They parked at the top of a mountain, looking out at the dark horizon, stars painted on the sky. The moon shined brightly, lighting the tan boy up in the driver’s seat. 

 

«Hey, Lance.» Keith said.

 

The tan boy turned to face Keith. «Yeah, Mullet.» His bright smile always tugged around Keith.

 

«I love you.» Keith said, his hand finding the back of Lance’s neck pulling him in for a kiss. 

 

In their kiss Lance said, «Te Amo, Mullet.» Then continued kissing him. 

 

That night was a night of a new first at the big, white house. 

 

_Age 20_

 

_That summer,_ Keith had something important to do. It had to be done at the big, white house. He felt nervous as hell, his insides doing tumbles, his heart running a marathon. He was scared Lance would say no. But he knew it had to be done, his love was too strong.

 

During dinner, mac and cheese, Lance’s favorite. Keith had sweat beads running down his forehead. His lips were dry, hands itching to move. 

 

"You haven’t eaten anything, Mullet. You love my mac and cheese. What’s wrong." Lance grinned, face full of the cheesy goodness. Keith could feel his heart skyrocket into the sky, wanting to grab the moon and give it to him.

 

"I love you, Lance. I want to grab the moon and give it to you to show you how much I love you, but I hope you will suffice with this." Keith said through shaky breaths pulling out a ring box. 

 

A tan hand to his mouth, tears watering in his eyes, he nodded his head rapidly screaming the word yes as Keith pulled the ring out to thread it on his new fiancé’s finger. 

 

 

_Age 25_

 

_That summer, t_ hey were on their honeymoon. The big, white house stood empty for their arrival. Lance had said he had big news for his new husband, kissing him gently on his finger. Their wedding rings glinting in the soft light. 

 

"Keith, mi amor, my husband. Man, it’s so good to say that. I want to tell you something." Lance smiled, causing a hurricane of butterflies in Keith’s stomach. 

 

"And what’s that husband?" Keith asked with a soft voice, his fingers running through his husband’s soft locks, a loving smile gently tugging at his face.

 

Cradled in his husband’s lap, his strong arms wrapped around him, and warmth coming from the fireplace, Lance said, "The adoption agency called this morning."

 

Lance could feel tears from his husband’s cheeks, tears of joy. 

 

 

_Age 30_

 

_That summer,_ Keith brought his daughter with him to the big, white house for the first time. There he showed her pictures of him and Lance at her age when they first met. 

 

"Look Pearl, that’s your Papa." Keith said as tears made their way down onto the plastic. 

 

He pulled out a picture from each year they met at the house, a smile trying desperately to pull on his face. It was too hard as he held his daughter tighter to him remembering the memories he had with his husband and how soon he was taken away from them. 

 

"We saved all our summers for each other. Thank you for being a part of my life, mi amor." He sadly whispered, kissing the top of his daughter’s head. 

 

And at their secret hiding place still lie the remnants of two boys who fell in love, and will be there until the end of time. 

**Author's Note:**

> It wasn't supposed to end so angsty, but It felt right.


End file.
